The Day Damon Killed Edward
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Just like the title says. I have no hard feelings towards btw.  Lots of love to Edward but I just had to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Damon had to get out of the house. That was the only way to describe the way he felt. Stefan was really getting on his nerves with all his I don't eat people stuff.

So he got into his car and drove. He drove for hours on end. Till he came to a little town in Washington. This town was called Forks.

He drove a little while taking in the sites. Being himself. When out of no where he catches this scent that is totally tantilizing him. He follows the scent. Till he comes to this clearing.

In the clearing is a girl. "That must be scent I was catching. Looks like lunch is served," Damon whispered to himself preparing to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from behind him.

Damon turned around to see this guy standing behind. The guy was sprakling in sunlight. "Who are you? And why do you care if I attack her?"

"I'm Edward Cullen," said Edward. "And that is Bella Swan. My girlfriend."

With quick movements Damon was on Edward and had killed him. "Suck it Twilight!" Damon crowed as he walked back to his car. "I have to tell Stefan about this freak. They would have been great friends."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie McCullough was visiting a friend of her in Forks. This friends name Bella Swan. You can guess whose girlfriend Bella was.

"What's wrong Bells?" she asked. "You've been sad since I got here?"

"Some strange guy killed Edward," said Bella. "I think he was a vampire also but he didn't sparkle like Edward."

"Dark hair blue eyes cocky attitude?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah."

"How about I help you get revenge on him?"

"O.K."

The girls gather Edwards ashes and Bonnie brings Edward back to life. (Just pretend it can happen for the story's sake.)

Edward smirked. He had a deliously evil idea. He then pulled out his cell phone and hit a number on speed dial. You can guess who he's calling. Right?

A few days later, Damon was walking through town doing his usual Damony type things. All of a sudden he walks past two people. He does a double take. "It can't be," he said to himself. He looks around him and screams. All the people in town looked like Stefan. And there standing in the middle of it all was that sparkling freak Edward Cullen with his little girlfriend Bella Swan and Bonnie McCullough all laughing their asses off.

"I'll get you for this Cullen," he yelled raising his fist to the sky, "if it's the last thing I do?"

The End Or Is It


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since that horrid Cullen thing had come into his town and made everyone look like Stefan. And Damon was not going to let him get away with that. No sir. Right as we speak he is plotting a plot. A teribble plot. A funny plot.

So Damon decided to call Edward on the phone. "Hey Eddie boy," said Damon in his most friendliest I won't kill you sort of voice, "how's it hanging?"

"Ok," said Edward in a wary voice. "You?"

"Oh I'm great. By the way I sent you and Bella a little something something. I hope you like."

"Thanks," Edward replied slowly as if not believeing who he was talking to. "Look I can't talk. I've got to go pick up Bella."

"Sure. You two crazy lovebirds have fun. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

Just as Edward hung up the phone the doorbell rang. Eward went to answer it. A delivery man stood on the front porch with a package sitting next to him.

"Are you an Edward Cullen or a Bella Swan?" asked the man.

"I'm Edward Cullen," said Edward.

"Sign here please." The man held out a clipboard with a form for Edward to sign. Edward signed it and the man left.

"I wonder what's in here," said Eward. He walked around the box and then finally decided that he was going to open it. And open it he did.

When it opened a crossbow bolt shot out of the box out of nowhere. And Edward Cullen was dead. Again.

A few months later, a hand reaches out of the Cullen back yard. Followed by Edward clawing his way out of the ground.

"I'll get you for this Salvatore," called Edward Cullen while laughing evilly. "If it's the last thing I do."

The End or Is it?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few months later and Edward and Damon were both still thinking up ways to kill each other. Neither could come up with a good plan.

Unbeknownst to our duo their friends and families were getting together behind thier backs. They were getting together to make a plot. A plot to do what both of them were trying in vain to do.

"All right," said Carlise, who was the self appointed leader of the group, "we all know why we're here. Right?"

"Yes," chorused the whole group.

"To come up with a plan to kill Edward and Damon," said Stefan. "In hopes that coming up with a plan to get even with us will make them friends."

"Yes," said Carlise. "Does anyone have any ideas what to do?"

Everyone went into deep thought for a while. All was silent. No one moved. No one made a sound. Everyone was so deep in thought you could probably hear a pin drop.

That is until Jacob came up with a thought. "I think I have something," he said. "I'm not sure if it'll work but it's worth a try."

"What's your plan Jake," said Bella.

"My plan is we lure them both into a trap with something or someone that they want."

"What kind of trap?" asked Bonnie. "I'm sure that they're both smart enough not fall for any trap that we'd set."

"I think I get were Jacob's heading with this," said Caroline. "You mean like make them go into a pottery baker thing or something like that? Right?"

"Yes," said Jacob.

"How do we do that?" asked Rosealie.

"I know," said Alice, "we make them think the people they care most about are in trouble and that's were they are."

"But who do they care most about?" asked Jasper.

"For Edward it's Bella. And for Damon it's Elena because she reminds him of Katherine Pierce."

"How did you know that Alice?" asked Stefan.

"I can see the future. I can see that we're going to end up using that plan."

So after hearing this from Alice they set the plan in motion. They record both Elena and Bella's voices on a tape recorder and make it so that it plays in a loop. Then they all hid.

"What are you doing here?" asked both Damon and Edward as they charged into the room.

"Eleana's in trouble," said Damon.

"Bella's in trouble," said Edward.

"They're in there," they both said as they pointed to the pottery baking thing.

They charged into it. When they were in both their families and friends jumped out and locked them in. They started the pottery cooking fire. Both Edward and Damon were burned to ashes.

A few weeks later both vampires were back but their families plans didn't work. They both blamed the other for what happened to them and went back to the old drawing board when it concerned coming up with plans to kill each other.

The End or Is It?


	5. Chapter 5

This is for all the people who said i should continue this story. They're back. Oh btw I don't own either Edward or Damon or their friends or family members. I don't think I said that before. And ideas for ways to kill either Edward or Damon would be really helpful. I'm running out of them.

It was a few weeks after Damon's and Edward's families had killed them and neither vampire was too happy. Which is why on this strange sunny day Edward Cullen and Damon Salvatore were found in cafe in Mystic Falls coming up with a plan to get back at both of their families.

"Do you think it'll wok?" asked Edward.

"Eddie," said Damon, "I've been around longer than you have. I know this plan is going to work. Plus you said helping people is what gets the doctor off. He'll at least fall prey to the trap. Stefan as well."

"Ok. And don't call me Eddie."

With that said they went about making up arrangements to implement their evil plan.

"Carlisle," Edward called over the phone in near hysterics, "you have to get the family and come quick. Somethings happened to Bella and she needs your help."

On cue Bella tripped down the stairs and yelled out in pain upon landing at the bottom. Hearing that Carlisle gathered his family and began the run to Mystic Falls.

"Good job Bells," said Damon helping her up. "Now that your family is taken care of let's get Stefan." He then dialed Stefan. "Hey Stefan. Katherine has Elena trapped in a closet at the house. Come quick."

Just as he said that Elena called from the bathroom. "This is funny let me out."

Stefan said he'd be there in a minute and hung. Damon then let Elena out of the bathroom. "Sorry Elean the darn door. It stick you know."

A few hours later both the Cullens and Stefan reached the manor stormed in and were confronted with the Volturi. Elena walked in and saw the Cullens sparkling. Then the Volturi pounced and killed all the Cullens Edward included and both Salvatore brothers. Elena runs out screaming bloody murder.

"What hell?" asked Bella. "This a normal day in my life."

She then skips off down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry about that. I'm back though. And here is the next chapter. Thank you for your suggestion. This chapter is for you. On with the Edward carnage.**

****Damon smiled evilly as he made his way down the streets of Forks Washington. He had the perfect plan to get that good for nothing Edward Cullen. He smirked now all he had to do was find his target. His target wasn't Edward himself. His target was Edward's girlfriend Bella. He stopped by Bella's school looking for her but she wasn't there. He found one of her friends.

"Hey," he said to the girl Angela. "I'm a friend of Bella's. I'm looking for her to help her with a little problem she's having with someone. I was wondering if you would happen to know where she is." Damon hoped that this girl was stupid and would tell him where she was.

"Oh Bella's at her house," said Angela.

"Where would that be? I've never been to Bella's house before."

"Oh. I'll give you directions." Angela quickly jotted down directions to Bella's house.

After thanking the girl for her friendly stupidity Damon was on his way to find his prey. And find her he did. He found her at her house.

"Where's Eddie?" Damon asked walking in Bella's back door.

"He's off somewhere with his family," Bella told him what Edward had told her while going through the mail. "Ow," she exclaimed. "Paper cut."

Damon caught one whiff of her blood. And that was all it took. His eyes went dark.

"Damon why are you looking at me like that?" asked Bella.

"You smell good enough to eat," he said. And with that he lunged at Bella swiftly drinking her blood. He then realized what he was doing and quickly changed her.

Bella was shocked to realize that she was now a vampire. She looked around her not remembering a thing that had happened before she woke up. She saw that Damon was there and decided to ask him.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did I become a vampire?"

Damon smiled evilly as his plan reformed in his mind. He was originally just going to make Bella break up with Edward. Now he could have her kill Edward for him. It was an easy plan.

"Bella," he said sadly, "I have bad news for you about Edward."

Bella looked at Damon quickly. "What's wrong with Edward?" she asked.

"Besides the fact that he's cheating on you with your little pixie friend Alice," Damon said. "He's the one who attacked and turned you into a vampire."

That was all it took to get Bella royally pissed. "I'm going to kill them," she yelled storming off to find Edward and Alice. This was going better than Damon had thought it would. Not only was he getting Edwierdo killed he was getting that annoying pixie girl Alice killed as well. Damon quickly followed Bella to where she had found Edward and Alice.

When Damon reached them both Edward and Alice were pleading for their lives. Bella wasn't having it. She tore them limb from bloody limb with a smile on her face. She turned to Damon. "Do you want to do this part or should I?" she asked him.

"You can have the pleasure of doing this time," Damon said standing back against a tree a few feet back. He laughed evilly as Bella dropped the match on the pieces of Edward and Alice and they burned to nothing more than ash.

"Wanna go watch a movie on HBO or something?" Damon asked Bella.

Bella nodded. "Sure," she said.

They walked off to watch The Waterboy leaving the Cullens to stare after them in shock.

**So hopefully that was pretty good. I like the idea of Bella getting angry at Edward and doing Damon's work for him. Don't you guys. I hope you enjoyed**. **Please leave a review. Reviews are like tiny tasty morsels of goodness for writers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. This little jewel just popped into my head. And I just had to write it down. This time it isn't Damon, Edward or any of their family that kills them. I'll leave it up to you guys to guess who.**

Mystery Killer's POV:

It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls. A beautiful day to kill both of those annoying vampires. I have been following the path of destruction these two have made for a while now. They should know better. Especially Damon him being the elder of the two.

I had heard of the recent demise of Edward Cullen by the hands of Isabella Swan. And the fact that humans knew about it. No. No. No. We couldn't have that.

I turned to my bosses.

"What are your orders sires?" I asked them while sinking into a deep bow. I kept my face down in a sign of respect for them. They liked it this way. I waited patiently for my orders.

"We can't have these two making a mockery of our people," said Aro. "And what with the humans in the area of Mystic Falls beginning to grow aware that we exist. I think both Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Cullen must be made an example of. Am I right?"

"Of course, my lord," I said.

"I was asking Caius and Marcus."

Both Lord Caius and Marcus nodded.

"I await your orders," I said. "I will do what must be done."

"Then you must bring me the heads of both Damon Salvatore and Edward Cullen," said Caius with twisted little laugh.

I nodded and then went off to do what I must do.

I traveled back to where the brothers Salvatore, the Cullen family, and Bella awaited me.

"So what did they want?" asked Damon in a bored voice. Not killing Edward does that to him.

"They just wanted to talk about what's going on here," I told him not letting on what I was going to do soon enough.

"That's odd," said Carlisle, "even for the Volturi. Let's keep our eyes peeled for an attack on either one of our family's."

"You don't think they'd kill both of our family?" asked Stefan. "Do you?"

"Yes. Especially since humans are beginning to notice the amount of times Damon and Edward have both died. At each others hands may I add."

"Let's not worry about it," I said. "They didn't even bring that up."

Everyone calmed down and went about their business after that. I then started biding my time. And when I finally got both Edward and Damon alone I struck.

I snuck up behind Damon and flat out chopped his head off with ax. Edward started shrieking like a little girl. And then thawk.

The Volturi's POV:

"You did a very good job," said Aro looking at the two heads on platter in front of him. "Your cousin Mason would be so proud of you."

**Can you guess who the mystery killer is? And who would like to see killed next? I am even willing to go outside of killing Damon and Edward if that is what the readers want. Just review or PM me who you want killed and how? **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey** all. I'm back with another update for Damon Kills Edward. But this time neither Damon or Edward or any of the Cullens are going to die. A special guest is going to come in and save day.**

Klaus stood in the doorway of his house. Where was everyone? Shouldn't one of those Cullen people be trying kill a Salvatore or something? Klaus wondered down the hallway towards the kitchen where he found his sister Rebekah for some reason. And who happened to be with her but Elijah, Caroline, and that Bella girl who hung around with the Cullen's.

"What is this?" he snapped at the four of them.

The quartet jumped in surprise. Elijah then gathered his composure and turned to his brother. "Klaus we have a small problem," he said.

"And that is?" replied the now irritated Klaus. He didn't like not knowing about problems when they arose. Especially in his backyard.

"The Volturi are coming from Italy because they think all the vampires in Mystic Falls have broken the rule about people not knowing vampire exist," replied the Bella girl.

"These Volturi think they can come into my city and tell me what to do," snapped Klaus seeing red at this intrusion from outside. He turned to Elijah, and Rebekah. "How long have been in charge of Mystic Falls for?"

"Since before the Civil War Klaus," was Rebekah's sweet reply.

"Then we must show these upstarts from out of town that the Mikaelsons won't give up their territory easily," said Elijah. "I assume you have a plan. Right Klaus?"

Bella and Caroline both look at each other.

"Didn't you say that they aren't easy to kill Bella?" asked Caroline.

Bella nodded her head. Klaus looked at the Bella girl.

"There is no way they are leaving Mystic Falls alive or unalive," said Klaus. He had already formulated a plan using some of the ideas he seen Edward and Damon use. "Do not worry all. Klaus will save the day."

He then walked off to start gathering items he would need for his master plan. A few hours and couple of curse words later everything was all set up in preparation for the grand visit from The Volturi. Klaus had set up the furnace from the house as his reception area for the Volturi.

Everything was quite for a few minutes and then a knock sounded on the door.

"Rebekah bring our guest forth," Klaus said.

Rebekah ran off and answered the door. "We have been expecting your visit," she said after opening the door. "You must be Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Please follow me. Klaus and Elijah will see you in the sitting room. This way."

She lead them to "the sitting room" which was really the furnace. "Please have a seat while I go find my brothers," she said. She walked from the room leaving the three Volturi to wait.

"Is it getting hot in here or is just me?" asked Aro pulling at his suit.

"It is getting hot," said Caius in a bored tone of voice.

Marcus tried to get both of their attention but failed. Marcus sighed and then slapped them both upside the head.

"You idiots don't you see the fire starting around the room," said Marcus. "We have to get out of here."

Laughter sounded from the other side of the open door. And in the doorway stood Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. The three Volturi charged forward to get out but couldn't.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to leave the room," Klaus told them. "You have been magically sealed in there." He continued to laugh.

No one heard from the Volturi again after that. Which wasn't a problem with the Cullens who became friends with Mikaelsons.

"Now where to bury the ashes?" asked Klaus.

Everyone sighed or faced palmed themselves and walked off leaving Klaus to talk to himself.

**Well there we go another grand update of Damon killing Edward. I hope you all liked. And I am super sorry about the long wait for the update. InParadiseForForever thank you so much for suggesting this idea. And to everyone please feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters. I enjoy giving my reading what they want to see. Thank you to everyone who has thus far read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. **


End file.
